1. Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments relate generally to imaging and, more particularly, to image segmentation.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
In computer vision and digital imagery, image segmentation is the process of partitioning a digital image into multiple segments (sets of pixels in which all pixels in the same set share certain visual characteristic). Image segmentation is typically used to locate objects and boundaries (lines, curves, etc.) in images. The result of image segmentation is a set of segments that collectively cover the entire image.